Revelación
by Suki90
Summary: RE-EDITADO. Rikuo Nura se dará cuenta de cuan importante es Tsurara para él.


**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece.

* * *

**Revelación**

Se le había hecho tarde ya y todo había sido por la reunión que Kiyotsugu planeo a último minuto.

Quienes lo acompañaban de regreso a casa eran los mismos de siempre, Aotabo, conocido en el mundo humano como Kurata, su amiga de la infancia Ienaga Kana y, momento, ¿dónde estaba la última integrante?

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde está Tsurara? –preguntó el chico de cabellos castaños y lentes.

— ¿Oikawa-san? Creo que se quedó un poco más en la escuela —comentó Kana intentando recordar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Se quedó en la escuela? ¿Por qué? —preguntó preocupado el joven Nura— Voy a buscarla —declaró, se dio la vuelta pero antes de poder avanzar alguien lo detuvo-. ¿Kana-chan?

—No te preocupes Rikuo-kun, creo que se quedó con Shima-kun.

— ¿Con Shima? –preguntó Rikuo— ¿Por qué Tsurara se quedaría con Shima en la escuela? –eso era algo que también le daba curiosidad a Aotabo. Él sabía que Shima no era del total agrado de Yuki-Onna.

— _¿Por qué se habrá quedado allá?_ —pensó para sí el más grande del grupo.

Rikuo no sabía por qué, pero le incomodaba un poco que Tsurara estuviera sola con Shima, siempre había notado que él la veía de una manera distinta a como lo hacía con Kana, Saori y Natsumi. Pero bueno, tal vez a Tsurara no le molestara la presencia del chico, incluso puede que a ella le agradase.

Con ese pensamiento en mente desistió regresar a la escuela. Viendo eso, Kana le soltó el brazo. Cuando Rikuo se dio la vuelta ella le estaba sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, Rikuo-kun —comenzó ella.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó él siguiendo a Kana, quién ya había comenzado a caminar de nuevo.

—Es que lo más seguro es que Shima-kun la haya retenido para poder confesarle sus sentimientos a Oikawa-san, ¡que romántico! ¿No te parece? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa ante el posible comienzo de una relación entre Shima y Tsurara, lo cual realmente comenzaba a dejarla mucho más tranquila.

Rikuo se detuvo después de haber escuchado eso, de igual forma Aotabo. Kana se dio cuenta después unos cuantos segundos.

— ¿Rikuo-kun? ¿Kurata-kun? —no entendía que les pasaba, se habían detenido de repente, ¿habría sido algo que dijo?

—_Shima y… ¿Tsurara?_ —comenzó a preguntarse— _Sabía que Shima apreciaba a Tsurara de una manera distinta, pero no pensaba que sería ese tipo de aprecio_ —los ojos de Rikuo estaban pegados al suelo más él no veía precisamente eso. Lo que sus ojos veían eran las imágenes que su mente le mostraban, imágenes de Shima y Tsurara juntos, tomados de la mano. Sin darse cuenta, su corazón había comenzado a latir mucho más rápido que de costumbre, ¿qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Amo? —susurró Aotabo sin que Kana lo escuchase.

— ¿Rikuo-kun? —volvió a preguntar la morocha, lo que hizo que Rikuo al fin saliera de su transe— ¿Estás bien Rikuo-kun?

Rikuo aún se veía sorprendido, pero después intentó calmarse y contestarle a Kana como normalmente lo hace.

—E-estoy bien, Kana-chan —le respondió con una sonrisa—. S-será mejor que sigamos, se está haciendo de noche —dicho eso comenzó a caminar más aprisa. Aotabo y Kana lo siguieron sin decirle nada más.

Después de unos minutos Kana se fue por otro camino, dejando al fin a los dos seres pertenecientes del Clan Nura solos, lo que hizo que se relajaran un poco. Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la gran mansión. Rikuo entró sin prestar atención a lo que los pequeños youkais le decían. Llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta, preparó su futón y se recostó.

Tanto Kejoro, Kubinashi y Kurotabo se habían preocupado por como lucía su joven amo, por lo general siempre estaba lleno de energía, pero ahora…

—Me pregunto qué le habrá pasado al joven amo… —susurró Kejoro viendo a Kubinashi.

—No lo sé —comentó el sin cuello. De pronto unos fuertes pasos se hicieron notar, causando que los tres youkais giraran sus rostros.

—La causante de esto es Yuki-Onna —se escuchó la voz de Aotabo comentar. Los otros tres lo vieron confundidos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Aotabo? —preguntó Kurotabo.

—Bueno, pues…

Aotabo comenzó a contarles lo que Ienaga Kana les había comentado, y también les mencionó la reacción que había tenido Rikuo desde que escuchó ese comentario. Todos estaban sorprendidos, el joven amo era una persona calmada, comprensible e inteligente, era raro que se pusiera así por algo que no podían confirmar aún. De pronto, la única mujer del grupo comenzó a comprender la situación, sonrió. Era más que obvio, y era increíble cómo es que nadie se estaba dando cuenta, incluso le sorprendía que su joven amo fuera tan inocente. Rió levemente.

— ¿Por qué te ríes, Kejoro? –preguntó Kurotabo.

—Ya entiendo qué es lo que le pasa al joven amo, es tan simple —comentó ella cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Qué le pasa al joven amo? –preguntó Aotabo, quién seguía sin entender.

—Miren, lo que pasa es que….

Dentro de la habitación, el heredero del Clan Nura no se había movido, seguía pensante.

— _¿Por qué tengo está sensación de nerviosismo? No lo entiendo_ —se dijo para sí mismo mientras cerraba los ojos. Sin percatarse, se quedó dormido.

* * *

—_Amo, Amo_ —comenzó a escuchar. Era una voz suave, conocida—, _despierte, Amo_ —de pronto sintió como es que algo frio tocaba su rostro. Comenzó a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vió fueron unas orbes doradas verlo fijamente. Se asustó y se levantó rápidamente.

—Tsu- Tsurara… -susurró él mientras comenzaba a relajarse un poco.

-Amo, Wakana-sama me ha mandado decirle que la cena ya está lista —le dijo con una sonrisa. Por una extraña razón, había comenzado a pensar que esa había sido la sonrisa más linda de todas las que Yuki-Onna le había mostrado. Sintió sus mejillas arder y su corazón palpitar muy deprisa.

— ¿A- a qué hora llegaste? —preguntó intentando evitar ponerse más rojo.

—Hm, llegué como hace unas dos horas Amo, me tuve que quedar en la escuela un momento y por eso me retrasé —le explicó a su Amo sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Rikuo entonces recordó lo que le había comentado Kana.

Se quedó callado un instante. Meditó un momento lo que pensaba hacer… si por él fuera le preguntaría directamente qué es lo que había pasado entre ella y Shima, pero… ¿y si se enojaba? Lo que menos quería es que ella se molestara con él. El problema era que la curiosidad y su corazón lo mataban, necesitaba saber. Suspiró, miró a Tsurara de reojo y comenzó a hablar.

—Y, ¿por qué te quedaste en la escuela hasta tarde? —así era mejor, empezar por la pregunta obvia. La sonrisa de Tsurara se tornó un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta, más aún así ella no podía ocultarle nada a su Amo, cualquier cosa que preguntara, cosa que tenía que responderle.

—Ah, bueno es que… —comenzó, se oía nerviosa—, es que Shima me pidió que lo esperara, dijo que tenía algo que decirme pero prefería que fuera cuando ya todos se hubieran ido. Al principio pensaba negarme pero… —se detuvo—, pero al haberlo rechazado muchas veces en cualquier cosa pensé que sería bueno hacerle caso esta vez y por eso me quedé.

Rikuo escuchó con atención lo que su más fiel guardián le decía, pero eso aún no lo dejaba satisfecho.

—Si no es mucha molestia, ¿qué te quería decir Shima? –preguntó de nueva cuenta, intentando verse calmado, cosa que en realidad no estaba.

—Ohm, ¿por qué el Joven Amo quiere saber eso? –preguntó Tsurara un poco nerviosa, no se lo ocultaría pero le daba curiosidad el saber por qué Rikuo Nura se veía tan curioso sobre el asunto. Rikuo al escuchar eso se puso un poco nervioso, pero eso no lo detendría.

—B-bueno, es sólo curiosidad —respondió colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza para después levantarse—. Pero si no me quieres contar está bien, no te preocupes.

Dicho eso comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su habitación, cuando sintió como es que una helada mano, aunque ya no tanto para él, lo había detenido. No había necesidad de voltear para averiguar de quien era. El agarré había sido repentino, pero a pesar de eso el agarre era delicado. Rikuo giró lentamente para encontrarse con que Tsurara tenía la mirada fijada en el suelo, se veía un poco sonrojada.

— ¿Tsurara?

—Me pidió que fuera su novia —respondió sin vacilar. El corazón de Rikuo dio un gran salto ante esa respuesta. Había comenzado a sudar frio, ¿qué es lo que le habría respondido Tsurara? ¿Le habría dicho que si? Sin darse cuenta su mano había correspondido el agarre de ella, pero este siendo un poco más fuerte a comparación del de la chica, más la oji-dorada no dijo nada al respecto.

Intentando no escucharse alterado por la noticia volvió a preguntar.

—Y, ¿qué le dijiste? —preguntó nervioso, no sabía cómo llevaba ella su relación con su compañero de clases, ese era el principal motivo por el cual tenía grandes dudas. De pronto sintió como es que Tsurara soltaba su mano, lo cual lo asustó un poco, ¿sería eso señal de…?

—Shima es un buen muchacho —comenzó la joven—; a pesar de que a veces actúe de manera extraña como Kiyotsugu es muy inocente y amable, además de dedicado a lo que le gusta.

Rikuo no podía creer lo que gracias a sus oídos podía escuchar, ¿de verdad eso era lo que pensaba Tsurara de Shima? Esas palabras sólo habían hecho que se sintiera mucho más deprimido que antes, mucho más ¿triste? Sí, eso era lo que le pasaba; se sentía triste porque él, porque él… de Tsurara… él estaba…

No queriendo escuchar más volvió a hablar.

—Basta —susurró con la mirada baja y voz ronca. Esto sorprendió a Tsurara completamente.

— ¿Eh?, ¿qué dijo Amo? –preguntó ella.

—Ya no quiero escuchar más —declaró. Se sentía mal, muy mal, lo único que quería era salir de ahí para intentar despejar su mente y ver la manera de aceptar esa relación que seguramente ya había comenzado.

—Pero ¿por qué tan de repente? ¿No fue usted quien me preguntó sobre esto? —comenzó Yuki-Onna mientras se levantaba ella también— Pensé que quería saber-…

— ¡No importa lo que dije antes! La relación que estés comenzando con Shima ya no me importa, no quiero saber, ya no —se escuchó dolido, muy lastimado. Rikuo jamás pensó sentirse así, no sabía que podía doler tanto el ver cómo es que alguien importante para ti prefiere a otra persona.

Tsurara estaba boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar por parte de su Amo. Después de unos cuantos segundos su sorpresa cambió a molestia. ¡Típico! Hombre tenía que ser, no la dejó terminar y se apresuró a los hechos. Rikuo se alejó de ahí y se dirigió al Sakura que estaba frente a su habitación para estar sólo más Tsurara lo siguió.

—Amo, regrese aquí —ordenó Tsurara evidentemente molesta. Rikuo llegó al Sakura y se sentó frente a él. La oji-dorada lo alcanzó— Amo, no saque conclusiones usted sólo de algo que ni siquiera sabe.

—No necesito saber más, lo que has dicho es suficiente. Déjame sólo un rato, Yuki-Onna —esto sorprendió a Tsurara, hacia mucho que había dejado de llamarle así. Finalmente su enojo se fue y un poco de tristeza vino a ella.

—Está bien, lo dejaré sólo Amo —comenzó Tsurara, se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos para después detenerse-, más antes de hacerlo le diré lo que no quiso oír.

Rikuo ya no le dijo nada. Si dejar que dijera algo más era lo que necesitaba para que lo dejara sólo, entonces dejaría que lo hiciera, más no pensaba responderle.

—Lo que quería decirle era que, rechacé la propuesta de Shima —dijo finalmente. Esto sorprendió a Rikuo, haciendo que alzara su vista nuevamente— Buenas noches.

Dicho eso comenzó a alejarse. Rikuo se levantó y dio la vuelta, observó cómo es que Tsurara comenzaba a entrar a la casa, lista para irse a su habitación. De un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba tomando del brazo a Yuki-Onna, acción que hizo que la chica lo mirara sorprendida.

Rikuo se sorprendió ante esto, pero aún así no la soltó. De cierta manera se sentía relajado, bien, el hecho de saber que ella lo había rechazado lo alegraba de sobremanera. No era por ser malo con Shima, es sólo que no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Por qué lo… rechazaste? —preguntó un poco más tranquilo.

—Amo, si le respondo ahora… ¿me dejará terminar? –preguntó ella, estaba dispuesta a responderle pero por lo menos quería asegurarse de que no sacaría conclusiones apresuradas. El Nura la vio durante un segundo, pensativo, pero después de eso aceptó— Bien. Lo rechacé porque simplemente alguien más ya tiene mi corazón en sus manos.-le dijo con una sonrisa. Rikuo volvió a sorprenderse.

— ¿Ya hay… alguien? –preguntó, la joven asintió. Tragó saliva. Muy bien, tenía que calmarse, le había prometido que no iba a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, que la dejaría terminar, más el que la dejaría terminar no implicaba que no pudiera preguntar, por lo que eso hizo— Y ¿cómo es él?

Tsurara pareció meditarlo por unos segundos.

—Bueno, es alguien muy valiente, fuerte, decidido, un poco infantil y presumido pero a la vez muy amable aunque a veces eso no le agrade del todo y tenga que patear o golpear a la persona con la que cree que está siendo demasiado "lindo" por así decirlo —explicó Tsurara viendo al Sakura. Rikuo había escuchado atentamente todo lo que decía la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Estaba sorprendido, Tsurara había descrito de mejor manera a ese hombre, mucho mejor de lo que había descrito a Shima. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Lo conocería a caso? ¿Sería un humano? O quizá un youkai.

—Es un ser maravilloso, y jamás lo traicionaré —comenzó de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Rikuo—, ya que le juré mi eterna lealtad.

Eso último dejó boquiabierto al pronto Tercero, estaba tan sorprendido que gracias a eso el agarre se había aflojado y ella se pudo liberar. Ella lo vio por un instante, su rostro estaba rojo, le sonrió y decidió irse de allí. Rikuo mientras tanto se quedó en la misma posición unos cuantos minutos más. Pronto se enderezó y comenzó a procesar lo que la chica de cabellos azules le había dicho, su rostro comenzó a teñirse de un rojo carmesí claro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de sorpresa, y es que seguía pareciéndole increíble. Se giró hacia el Sakura.

Después, una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse en sus labios… parecía ser que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse. ¡No había nada que preocuparse!

—_La próxima vez deja que termine de hablar, niño_ —dijo una voz en su interior. Rikuo suspiró ante ese comentario.

—_Tú ni digas nada, serás todo lo que quieras pero puedo apostar a que también te asustaste_ —le dijo a su forma nocturna.

— _¿Asustarme? ¿De qué tendría que asustarme?—_preguntó el youkai en su interior.

Rikuo vió por unos instantes el Sakura que tenía frente a él, para después observar el lugar por donde se había ido Tsurara hacía unos minutos atrás y sonrió.

—_De que la alejaran de nuestro lado_ —sentenció la parte humana. La parte youkai únicamente bufó ante ese argumento y no dijo nada más. Rikuo rió levemente ante eso y volvió a mirar al Sakura—. Supongo que todo lo importante tiene que pasar frente a ti… -comenzó a decir Rikuo— Cosas como el intercambio del Sakazuki y como el descubrimiento de mis sentimientos por Tsurara.

El viento sopló de nuevo, dejando que el árbol dejará caer sus pétalos. Mientras Rikuo disfrutaba de la vista que el Sakura le daba y de la suave briza, unos mirones hablaban entre sí.

—No puedo creerlo… —comentó Aotabo.

—Tenías razón, Kejoro.-sentenció Kurotabo.

— ¿Ves? Yo siempre tengo razón —respondió ella—. Era demasiado obvio por parte de Yuki-Onna, sólo faltaba el Amo.

—No me parece mal la idea de que estén juntos pero…—comenzó Kubinashi— ¿Creen que puedan tener descendencia? La maldición de Hagoromo Gitsune está de por medio —susurró Kubinashi viendo con tristeza a Rikuo.

La mujer de larga cabellera habiendo escuchado ese pequeño detalle suspiró.

—No lo sé —comenzó ella—, habrá que hacer algo con respecto a eso.

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki:** Ok. Aquí estoy de nuevo. Este fic ha sido re-editado; estoy segura de que aún tiene sus fallos pero esperen a que mejore mi forma de escribir y lo volveré a arreglar, de mientras creo que con esto se ve un poco mejor en cuestión de presentación.


End file.
